Undefined and Uncontrolled: Scroll 2
by Aisumi of the SilentRain
Summary: Amane has finished her training and now resides in the human world. What adventures await her there? Sequel to Simple Desires. Takes place during the reg. arc. Warning: Lack of hitsu in the early parts, Brutality, OC. Pairings: ToushiroxOC, ?xOC
1. Chapter 1

She cut threw a line of hollows before killing another by hitting it with the mere hilt of her sword. She took a deep breath as the enemy hollows backed of for a second. The Hueco Mundo air was truly as refreshing as it was rumored to be.

"Where are you Grand Fisher?!?!" the girl shouted angrily. She was clad in a shinigami's shihakushou and a billowing black cape. Her face was etched with hatred and blood lust. That is, hollow blood.

She was a shinigami.

"Get your ass out here and fight me?!?! Or are you too cowardly?!" she screamed killing 10 more hollows with kidou. She neither said the incantation nor spoke the name. There was no need for it.

The Hueco Mundo night was only filled with the sounds of dying hollows, explosions of kidou, the screams of her voice, and the swings and slices of her sword.

"Give me your best shot! Send out that filthy _comrade_ of yours and I might spare your lives. Give me someone that can put up a challenge!" she yelled. A circle of red beady eyes gathered around her. "Heh, I'll take that as a no," she scoffed killing them all with a single swing. She really did enjoy herself. The only pity was that none put up an adequate fight. All of the hollows ranging from regular to huge hollow to gilian menos were all down within a single blow. The ceros were easily negated by kidou.

Can you guess?

Hadou 31: Shakkahou.

With a flick of her fingers and a twist of her wrist, throwing needles were aimed at each of the menos causing them to scream before disappearing.

Then it was quiet. The screams, cries, and begs were gone. Hollow blood pooled and seeped into the sandy grounds of the Hueco Mundo. That same blood stained her clothing and dripped off her blade.

She brought a new meaning to massacre, to slaughter. She had wiped out miles of hollow population. Her eyes scanned the bloody ground like a hawk since her olfactory sense was dulled by the overwhelming stench of hollow blood.

She caught sight of a single body that had not yet dissipated and died, but it _was _on the verge of death. She created a ball of blue energy in the hand and pressed it into the hollow. It immediately sat up, fully healed and afraid. It ripped a hole in the fabric between the Hueco Mundo and the material world before fleeing from its desolated home. She quickly followed him through the portal. She had no other way out. She landed on its back before it could reach the ground.

"Thanks for the portal back, hollow but I'm afraid it ends here," she hissed as she sliced its head in half. She jumped and landed softly on the ground as the body disappeared beneath her.

**She was merciless.**

(Switching point of views)

"Had enough of your slaughter fest?" A man donning a bucket hat and clogs asked.

"Tch," I scoffed. "There's never enough Kisuke, but I already wiped out the area, much like the ones before. Even so, he wasn't there. Yet again, the oh so great **Grand Fisher** isn't present when I make a trip to see him in the Hueco Mundo," I mused annoyed.

"Ah! Well it seems your skills have dulled. You're all drenched in hollow blood," Kisuke said waving his small paper fan with a stupid grin on his face. I flicked my wrist, letting a drop of hollow blood fly from my sword and pierce through his fan.

"You want me to test it on you?" I asked threateningly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Kisuke said backing away.

I sighed and sheathed my sword.

"I'm leaving," I said flatly while shunpo-ing to my house.

After checking to see that no one was there, I unlocked the door and the barrier I had place around my home.

I walked in, being sure to fully lock my door before I headed towards the bathroom.

I turned on the shower to let it warm and threw my bloody shinigami attire into the bathtub before filling that with water. 'I was careless,' I thought as my long black hair caressed my shoulders and neck. I watched as the water slowly turned pinker by the second. I turned around and stepped in the shower and let the now warm water wash away the left over blood.

**36 years and this is what I have turned into**

I am Rinaiko Amane, the undeserving little sister of Rinaiko Hindomo whom I killed by my neglect.

I am a cold blooded hollow murderer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I don't own it. However, Amane and her story belongs to me.

Warnings: A little gore and death

As usual, if you have questions, message me.

* * *

**Undefined and Uncontrolled: Scroll 2**

Amane shares her experiences

It has been exactly 36 years since the death of my aniki. You probably guessed it. Today is May 14th the exact same day that my brother died 36 years ago. My hatred for hollows was boiling at its maximum today, causing me to lust for hollow blood. I decided to make a trip to visit and old _friend_ of mine at the Hueco Mundo. Lucky for him and unlucky for me, he wasn't there so I began slaughtering others as you read in the earlier chapter. My mind was clouded by blood lust and I became careless. The hollow blood that soaked my shihakushou and cloak soothed that blood lust.

I sighed and washed my hair before stepping out of the shower. I changed into a fresh shihakushou and pulled the old one out of the newly crimson water.

I quickly shoved it in the washing machine before returning to the sink to clean my hands.

My shihakushou isn't much different from any other shinigami's, but instead of a white sash, I wear an icy blue kentai that matches my eyes and acts as both a sash and a sword belt. On top of my shihakushou, I wear a long black cloak, though I don't think I've ever actually used the hood.

You might be wondering why I'm not in a gigai.

The fact is, I have a gigai...

...It was just stuffed in the closet.

Gigais are very important to all shinigami, but it doesn't mean we have to like them. Seriously, who'd like to travel in that stuffy and uncomfortable contraption they called a body.

There are a lot of things I don't use. Gikongais are another one of them. Those things are seriously embarrassing.

If there's anything I learned in the Seireitei, it's never to trust **anyone** from the bureau of development and technology.

The only reason I have a gigai now, is because I spent over 3 months studying about gigais and their making before personally supervising the making of mine.

Ever since then, I've had no trouble with it and I never needed Urahara Kisuke to fix it. Although it's not like I would let him. I just can't trust that goofy smile of his completely.

I did not return to Seireitei at all in the past 36 years. When I had completed my training to the point that I could no longer progress at a fast to moderate rate, I came to the material world where spirit particles were fewer to train my endurance.

I prefer not to be bound to the strict rules of soul society and up until now, I've avoided the eyes of soul society. I didn't want people recruiting me into divisions, nor did I wish to become a captain. I enjoy the carefree yet serious life style I live.

What's interesting about being bound to an office stacked miles high with paperwork? Or be forced to serve under a captain whose strength I exceeded?

Just by these two criteria, I was left with no place in soul society. I have the freedom to travel between the material world and the Hueco Mundo. I have permission to slaughter as many hollows as I want as long as I send them all to Soul society.

In the life I currently live, I am able to use part of my enormous strength that I had obtained in my 36 years of killer training. I had not trained for 36 years just to sit on my bum while being asked every stupid question in the world behind a mountain of paperwork that asked the exact same thing. If I were to become a captain, I would never be able fight considering my subordinates wouldn't allow it.

After all, I would have to abide by that stupid rule:

_A captain never appears until all of their subordinates are defeated._

I travel the world with a seal over my strength so that I can remain under Soul Society's radar. I've traveled around the world, living here and there for awhile before continuing to another place.

Currently, I'm living in the town of Karakura and go to its high school as a freshman. Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with school. I guess that in a way, it gives me something to do when no hollow portals show up.

As always, my shortness prevails. Usually, I possess the appearance of a middle school student, but my gigai allows me to appear 15.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said and the door slid open.

"Welcome home, Amane-sama," a young girl that looked about 7 said.

"Ah, thank you, Yumi-chan."

"Sorry for coming home late," she said offering a small bow.

I guess you could consider Yumi my subordinate. I found her when I was training 30 years ago. She was just a baby then.

When I had found her, it was on my 5 minute break that I took every 5 hours to refresh and drink some water. I was at the stream when I saw blood in the water. I followed the stream and found her and 3 other people whom had been recently slaughtered. She sat there crying while calling to what seemed to be her parents and brother. The moment I saw her like that, I remembered how much agony I suffered when I lost my own aniki. I snapped out of my momentary trance when I saw an ugly criminal with an axe, ready to lop off her head.

She turned around and screamed in fear when she saw it. I couldn't watch.

I shunpo-ed over and killed the criminal before he could touch her.

"Hey you, are you alright?" I asked walking over to her terrified form.

At first, she was deathly afraid of me and my zanpakuto. She crawled away from me with tears brimming her fearful eyes. "It's alright, I'm not here to hurt you. You see?" I asked pointing towards the dead man. "He's dead, he won't hurt you anymore," I said as gently as my frozen heart would allow. I reached my hand out to her. She shrunk away but then reached her small hand out again when she was slightly braver. I took it and picked her up.

"Do you have a name?" I asked the toddler.

She shook her head no.

"Then I shall name you Yumi," I said taking her towards a part of the stream that wasn't tainted in blood. I wasn't old either. It had only been 6 years since I left and I too still looked like a child. I washed the blood from the young toddler gently as if she were my own sister. We were so much alike considering we both lost our families.

She grew fast.

It wasn't long before she had discovered that she too had a lot of spirit energy. "Yumi-chan, I'm planning on sending you to the Seireitei so you can join the shinigami academy like I did," I said one day when I was taking my 5 minute break.

"I don't want too, Onee-sama**[1]**, you saved me from death when I was just a baby and you've taken care of me up until now." She said now that she was able to speak. "You've given me a name and protected me all these years. You even taught me a lot about being a shinigami. I can't live anywhere except with you onee-sama," she said.

She viewed me as a sister and an idol.

"You need to learn to interact with people and the shinigami academy can teach you that," I said.

"But," she pouted (She did look only 5 years old) "I don't want to leave you Amane-sama," she said.

I sighed. "We'll see," I said giving in slightly.

Her face brightened.

"Oh thank you thank you!" she said brightly while bouncing up and down.

"Alright now back to training," I commanded.

"Okay!" she yelled.

Ever since then, she's followed me everywhere. It didn't matter where I went or what trouble I got into. She was always there with me. She clung to me for dear life. She was my younger sister even if it wasn't by birth, it was by spirit.

"Amane-sama, why couldn't you let me go with you to the Hueco Mundo?" she asked.

"We've been over there Yumi." I sighed. "You still can't do 400 steps of shunpo in a row. If we happen to be stuck and can't get out for awhile, you need to be able to hold off hollows for a long period of time." I said. "In the Hueco Mundo, there are countless hollows ranging all different types and sizes. It's not like here in the real world where there is only one or two at a time. Can you hold of 20 at a time? Can you last for hours on end? If you slacken the least bit, they will kill you. It's still too dangerous for you," I lectured. "Sometimes I have to travel a long time before I can find an exit."

"But Amane-sama, I can do 300 consecutive steps," she said.

"I know, I should send you to the second division for extra training from Soifon-nee," I joked ruffling her hair. She huffed.

"Some day I will," I promised. "But for now, you need to train more and I need to get to bed after I do my homework," I said yawning slightly.

"Okay! I'll get dinner ready," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yumi-chan, how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to do all the chores yourself, alright?" I said scolding her lightly.

"But I like helping out," she said with a smile.

I sighed and let her do her things while I "started" my homework in my room which was equivalent to looking at it, scribbling a few slightly relevant answers, and tossing it in my backpack.

After dinner, I bid her good night and went to my room. I stepped out of the black kimono of my shihakushou before snuggling in bed. "I really miss everyone," I thought.

"Especially Toushiro," I thought but quickly smacked myself with the palm of my hand. "There's no room for soft emotions. I need to be stronger," I scolded. The only person that I was soft towards was Yumi my little sister.

* * *

Author's Notes: To be absolutely honest, all of my focus right now is on Hounoku no Ai which is why I haven't updated this for ages. I will continue to try to update this story though. As always, reviews are appreciated.

-Aisumi


End file.
